Jurassic Park: Execute Plan 4
by InGen Geneticist
Summary: I hope to have ch2 up in a short time. I've been busy with school studies and have been stuck in a constant idea change for chapter 2. You may also see that I have changed the story title. So for now, please read and review what I have so far!
1. Introduction: What once was, Now is not

Introduction:  
  
"What once was, now is not"  
  
The mid-1980's had brought about one of the most ecologically advanced cloning systems ever synthesized by a biogenetic company.  
Cloning is a fairly new science that has been brought into the world. We have experienced major forwarding in the scientific field of genetically recreating what we thought had been long lost over the vast stretch of time. People were never quite ready for this type of power, because this power is unpredictable, and uncontrollable. Many scientists figure that if they have discovered and created something, then they can therefor control it. This is clearly a myth and no one can truly have a complete control. It's hard to understand why we can't seem to control some of the things that we do, and this may perhaps be because of this race we are all in. The race of us all competing against one another to make discoveries so we can take the fame and glory of our find. This need for attention and fame is what fuels our competitory minds. Everyone is constantly competing against one another for something, and we can't control this. This is what defines who we are.  
A biogenetic corporation named Ingen INC, or International Genetic Technologies was that one company mentioned to have made that extreme leap into cloning. Many of us have seen what they have completed on some Tv news, and reports in papers. What InGen did was more than the world could handle for so early in this scientific time. The scientists merely did as they were told and never thought or questioned about the consequences which would eventually follow their discovery. Geneticists were more focused on trying to clone sheep during this time, let alone dinosaurs. This is what InGen did. They were in fact able to clone dinosaurs through out a series of sophisticated extractions of preserved DNA. The DNA was held with in a mosquito which was fossilized in amber. The scientists used extremely powerful super computers to break down the DNA sequences within minutes. They were therefor able to see where the incomplete codes were located in the sequences. Then using African frog DNA, they took what they needed and filled in the code. The computers processed extremely quickly, reading and breaking down the DNA and setting it correctly sequenced with in minutes. When the code finally read true, dinosaurs were able to come back into the world that they had left so long ago.  
Things have changed greatly since the time when dinosaurs ruled the earth. Everything from the topography and geography of the land, to what our atmosphere is composed up of now. It's hard to understand how these near synthetic creatures were able to survive in our times, but they have. InGen was more than just in competition with other science labs because InGen was out to make these dinosaurs for a theme park. The whole International Genetic company was founded by John Alfred Hammond, a man with a big dream, and a very dangerous plan. He had this idea to build the most ecologically advanced theme parks that the world has ever seen. John purchased an island off the coast of Costa Rica called Isla Nublar. He was cautious about the idea and seemed to understand the dangers which lied within this project of his. The park itself was spared no expense, with everything from high voltage fencing, to movement sensor tracking systems, right down to a lysine dependency which the animals needed in order to survive. Hammond had left out nothing, and bought the latest in hi-tech equipment that money could buy. It was impossible for anything to ever go wrong with the park, so he thought. Until workers began to die. These incidences usually occurred when trying to get the adult dinosaurs into their holding pens and paddocks. John had left out the fact that these animals were unpredictable, and he was now seeing the problems which would face the opening of his park.  
The major incident didn't occur until the late summer of 1992, when the park went under a safety inspection to relation of the death of a few of the workers. During that inspection the power was cut to the systems and the animals broke free from their fences. Though Hammond had tried with the help of his genetics team to restore power and control to the island it was already to late. Whatever made him think he had the right to control these animals was now smacking him back in the face. Over 15 people died throughout the whole InGen project from the mid-1980's to early 1990's. Later, InGen was taken from John Hammond. Four years since the park accident, Hammond sent a crew of researchers out to an island called Isla Sorna. It was the main InGen storing grounds for the dinosaurs. Its company name was Site-B, and island was rumored to have surviving dinosaurs on it after a hurricane took out the entire InGen facilities. Hammond wanted to find out why the dinosaurs had not died. Henry Wu, the chief geneticist of InGen, had genetically placed a lysine dependency in the animals, yet they continued to strive four years after the project was abandoned. The crew found out that apparently the island has soy beans and other lysine rich vegetation which the animals could eat. A second group mainly made up of many InGen researchers came to the island. Their goal was to bring dinosaurs back to the mainland for a secondary park which John Hammond had never finished. With so many people on the island, it would eventually lead to casualties. Over 23 people died on this trip and thereafter International Genetic Technologies filed chapter 11 in bankruptcy.  
Throughout the years of which all this occurred, the Costa Rican government placed the island of Isla Sorna under a restriction zone. Though some people continued to end up on the island, many of them by mistake though. Other people don't seem to understand what the word "Restriction" means, and they go onto the island to find some dinosaurs. These obviously aren't the smartest of people, not comprehending the danger they were getting into, and they eventually learn from their mistakes. This only goes to show people that control is something we can never actually accomplish or keep hold of. No matter what we do, we are always going to try and beat someone else in the game of technological advancement. As for the island of Isla Sorna, people can go there and marvel at the awesome ecosystem that John Hammond and his crew of geneticists have made, but it doesn't mean they'll be getting off the island alive.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic story based towards Jurassic Park. I'll probably be progressing at different rates with writing it, so don't get hasty with me. Anyway, I'm basically going to get the introduction and prologue up as separate chapters. I shall begin writing the main chapters fairly soon! So for now, please read and review the work that I have produced thus far. Thank you. - Steve ^_^;  
  
DISCLAIMER: As many of you know, I am not Michael Crichton so therefor I don't own Jurassic Park. As mentioned, this story is a fan writing in to a novel produced by author, Michael Crichton. Any connections or similarities of which I may have made to one of his novels or anyone else are by accident. Credit given to Michael Crichton and Universal Studios. Please don't sue me for my writings. It's not like I'm making money off of them anyway. SO BACK OFF! 


	2. Prologue: When will people learn

Prologue:  
  
"When will people learn"  
  
Ext. Isla Sorna  
  
The rain was now falling lighter than it had been earlier in the day. Darkness had already engulfed the entire jungle and nocturnal creatures where beginning to fill it with wonderful sounds. These indistinct sounds of animals coupled with the varying sounds of the rain which plashed on the thick foliage of vegetation in the jungle, as well as splashing on puddles from the ample rain from before. The sound of trickling of streams from somewhere nearby, and the steady roll of a crashing surf from the shores of the island can also be heard. The jungle is alive, thriving because no one has been around to disturb it or cut it down. This island has been populating itself very quickly, and many species inhabit it. Everything is based on survival here, and the rules of the island are followed strictly. Humans haven't been here for quiet sometime, and that is why everything strives and works in such perfect order and fashion. Then again, most humans never dare come near this island. The things that they have seen on television fill them with fear. Though some humans will venture here hoping to have a rare glimpse of an extinct ecosystem.  
The jungle gradually became silent with only the sound of splashing rain drops and crashing surf. Something was happening, but what though? There was a thud, so small and minor is could barely be heard. The only recognition of it was the puddle with a small vibrational echo. Thud... another one occurred. What could it be? Now there was silence, nothing moved, not even the wind blew. The rain began to pick up in intensity and the splashes became louder. Thud... thud... it happened again, louder and closer now. Some creature becomes spooked from the sounds and the foliage ruffles and shifts. The leaves on plants rub together. Then there is silence once more. Somewhere in the distance there comes a pop, pop, sound, like gun fire. Soon after the sound of cracking tree limbs, then falling trees. More gun fire, then a low roar. This all comes from a distance. The thuds became louder and quicker, and the puddle vibrates more harshly, with little drops popping up within the middle of the puddle itself. As this thud noise comes closer, there is a new sound. The sound of foot steps. They're running. The running comes closer and closer. Then it mixes in with the sound of heavy breathing and gasping. A foot plashed into the puddle, causing impact ripples. It moved on. The running lessens and the heavy breathing subsides. The thudding noise though, continues to pick up and increase. Faster and louder, coming closer. Thud... thud... THUD... THUD! Then a loud roar of something so unearthly. A big scaly foot about 3feet long comes crashing down onto the puddle. The water squirts from under this foot and out to the sides. There are three claws on this huge foot, all about 1 foot long. Quickly the foot lifts away from the puddle, but the puddle has been transformed in the shape of the foot. Water slowly refilled in the footprint. The thudding moves on, becoming less and less. Then only the sound of the rain splashes can be heard. Gradually the indistinct animal noises return and once more and the jungle is brought back with its rich life.  
Splashing through the streams and running through the jungle, a man emerged from the dense plants and vines. He had made it to the shore of this island in hopes of trying to out run what was following him. He panted, out of breath and hunched over some, hugging his ribs. Blood ran from his arm and dripped in the sand with one drop after another. The flesh on his arm was shredded and white globs of foamy stuff dripped with the blood. The man then heaved and threw up, the throw up splashed on his shoes and splattered on his lower pant cuffs. He wiped his mouth and lookd around cautiously, still waiting to see if the creature was following him. His eyes slowly shifted from the right to the left, he winced some in pain due to his arm. Apparently the large animal that was coming after him had subsided to somewhere else. The man wiped his mouth of the throw up once more and slowly began to walk down the beach.  
The surf broke on the shore with a thundering roll of water. The man walked by the ocean, looking out over the water, then down the beach. It's like he is in search of something. He carried a shot gun with him, gripping it tightly. He pulled the trigger but there only came the sound of clicks from the guns barrel. "Damn it," the man said, "I'm out of ammo!"  
He reached into his pockets, searching for bullets to reload into the gun, but he's unable to find any. Sighing, the man continued down the beach a bit till he was able to see lights in the distance. It was a temporal camp he had set up, this is what he was searching for. He needed to be here when the people came to rescue him from this island of death. As he walked, getting closer to the camp, something looked different and strange to him. The lights of his camp were blinking and swinging back and forth, and his tent was moving around oddly. "It's probably just the wind from the surf," the man said to himself. He continued toward the camp, but froze suddenly. He closed his eyes tightly and slowly began to back up. His breathing became more tense and heavier, like it was before when running. He stopped and opened his eyes. Just as he did, a low snarl comes from inside the tent. The man stood there, completely still, looking at the tent. He wanted to run, but for some reason he is unable to.  
Then there is the sound of fabric tearing as a slash instantly opened the side of the tent of which the man was facing. There is another snarl. Slowly a creature with scales about 6 foot high, with a 2 foot long snout, and razor sharp claws extending from its cold scaly hands, advanced out from inside the tent. It stopped and looked directly at the man. The snarl stopped. The creature stood still and watched him, knowing he is there. The man slowly looked down to this creatures feet and saw claws extending from them as well. What caught his eyes are the razor sharp retractable claw on each foot, which are poised in an upright position. The claws moved up and down some, stabbing into the sand. The man slowly looked up and closed his eyes again. He could hear his own heart pounding in his head. The pressure of fear made him feel like his ears were going to explode from the blood being pumped through his body with this adrenalin. The man said to himself, "What the hell is a Velociraptor doing here on the beach?"  
The raptor continued to look at him. It lifted it's head up into the air and let out a barking sound which echoed down the beach. The man quickly opened his eyes and jumped a bit, startled from the sound. He stood there, completely still, waiting for something to happen. The raptor just looked at him. It had a creepy look, almost like death was staring him right in the eyes. To his right, there is some ruffled noises in the foliage, the man doesn't bother to look though. He is more focused on what this raptor is going to do. The raptor snarled again and slowly began to proceed forward toward the man. The mans eyes widen and he slowly began to edge backwards, keeping his attention focused on the raptor. More ruffling in the foliage. The raptor began to advanced faster toward the man, it's low growling sending a shiver of fear down the mans spine. The man suddenly stopped, his mouth slowly opened and his eyes went wide again. He gasped as the feeling of fear is replaced by this feeling of being jabbed with a hot cattle prod. A warm flow rushed down his lower back and into his pants. He gulped in bits of air like a fish out of water. He felt a digging in his back which seemed to go in deeper and deeper each time. Blood began to trickle from his mouth. The man turned slowly, dropping to one knee. He felt weak now, it's odd, he didn't understand what just happened until his turned completely to see another raptor directly behind him. He gasped more and slowly looked down to where the pain is coming from. He saw the raptors arm extending directly toward his back but can't see it's clawed hand. Then he realized the that raptor had stabbed it into his back and its digging into him more and more. Only now realizing this did he begin to scream.  
The raptor behind him hissed loudly while the one in front of the man growled and quickly walked up to him. Blood dripped from the mans mouth and onto the sand. He saw the raptors scaly foot with big razor sharp claw come into his view. There was a hot snort that blew onto his head and into his hair, then a low snarl. "Aahhhhh!" the man yelled out as the raptor behind him quickly removed it's clawed hand from the inside of his back. The one in front of him grabbed the man by the head in it's jaws and flipped him over onto his back. The man looked up some, a bit dizzy and saw the two raptors peering down at him. The raptor from behind grazed the mans cheek with it's bloody claw which was inserted into his back. His own blood is smeared on his face. The raptor from behind opened it's jaws and clamped down on the mans head, holding down tightly. There is a slight crunching sound and the man began to scream in pain and fear. Loud shrieks echoed up and down the beach. Eyes glowed out from within the dense foliage. Watching.  
The front raptor slowly stepped onto the mans chest, knocking the wind out of him from it's weight. He felt the hot breath from the raptor holding his head. It smelt like rotten meat and it's hot lathery saliva covered tongue pressed against his cheek, licking the blood from it. The man was able to see the foot of the raptor on him with it's retractable claw raised up. The raptor held his head making clicking noises, which was then repeated by the raptor on him. Two seconds pass, then the main attack occurred. The man watched in horror and the claw stabbed into his upper chest. He screamed in pain, closing his eyes tightly. Then instantly he heard the ripping and tearing sound of his own clothing and flesh as the raptor on top kicked it's leg back, tearing the man open and spilling his intestines on the sand. The man screamed louder from the immense searing pain that followed, as the raptor began to tear away pieces of flesh from his body. A juicy like sound was followed from the tearing of his flesh as blood sprayed on the mans neck. Meanwhile the eyes continued to watch and blink from the jungle. The screams still occurring as the raptor began to eat the man alive. The raptor which had the mans head in it's mouth snorted a few times and turned his head off to the side a bit. It growled and turned it's head quickly with a snapping motion in the other direction with loud snapping and crunching noises as the mans neck is broken. The break causes instant death. Only then does the second raptor join the other in feeding.  
The rain continued to fall from the tropical system and the ocean crashed against the shore. A small stream which was carrying rain run off into the ocean, suddenly goes a foggy red. The ocean envelops everything and there is nothing more than blackness. 


	3. Life or Research

Finally I have completed chapter 1 to this story. X.x; I hope it's good and all. So please try to enjoy reading it. I included some gory parts too! ^_^  
  
Chapter 1: Life or Research  
  
Ext. Isla Sorna; Beach Research Campsite  
  
About eight hours after the attack had occurred, daylight had retaken the island. The rain from earlier had since ended and the skies over the area began to clear. Sunlight glinted off of the ocean water, while the surf continued to crash onto the beach. Many birds were beginning to gather on the shore to try an catch something to eat before they continued their long track to wherever they may be going. The campsite had been left standing since the raptors from earlier were more set on eating. The lights still burned inside the tent, while the tent itself shook a bit with the ocean breeze. The carcass had since been taken off somewhere else due to the fact that another stronger predator had come onto the beach and was hungry. The raptors and the other predator fought over the remains, and eventually the predator fled leaving the raptors to drag the mangled body into the jungle for their young to feed from. The only thing besides the campsite that was left behind was the mans hand on his shotgun, communication radio, and a bloody piece of torn shirt. It was actually hard to tell that an attack had even occurred here because the rain had washed away the blood from the beach, and scavengers had already come during the night and picked off what was left behind from the body as the raptors dragged it off. The only signs that showed an attack had occurred was the tear in the side of the tent, the left behind equipment, and of course the piece of shirt. It would almost seem as if the island was trying to erase any evidence that would point out that the attack had even happened.  
  
Later that morning two small sized lizards scampered up the beach to the campsite. They had become curious and began looking around the area. They sniffed the area apparently trying to figure out what lived here. One of the little lizards had gone inside the tent and found a candy bar. It dragged it out from the tent and onto the sand where it began to chew on the plastic wrapper, not liking the taste very much. The other lizard pounced onto the candy bar trying to get a piece of what the other had found. The first lizard that had brought the candy bar out became annoyed and attacked the other. They both rolled around in the sand away from the candy bar while in the distance a humming sound steadily grew. Both of the lizards gradually stopped and looked off over the ocean from where the sound was coming from. Off over the ocean was a small black object high in the air slowly approaching the island. The noise from the object was occasionally blocked out from the sound of the crashing surf every now and then, but every second the sound of it grew louder. The humming noise eventually turned into a well defined whooshing sound. It was a helicopter. The two lizards quickly jumped up and scurried off into the jungle just as the helicopter flew over the beach. The chopper lowered towards the beach with the sand beginning to blow around in a circular motion. The helicopter raced past the campsite and up the beach about a mile, where it slowly dropped down from the sky and touched down on the sand. On the side of the helicopter there was a slick blue and white InGen logo sign with International Genetic Technologies underneath. The sound of the engine and swishing blades began to slow down and become less paced. The sand settled back onto the ground and the blades on top of the chopper finally stop with a clank. Then there came a hum of a hydraulic door which lowered to the ground and sank into the soft sand. Two men in army type uniforms advanced out from the helicopter and onto the beach.  
The man on the left was rugged and muscular, standing at about 6' 3". He was dark skinned and his hair was a slick black color. To his right, a man wore an army hat on his head. He was fairly hefty but seemingly strong. He had a goatee and his skin was a tan color. He stood at about 6' 1." These two men were both wearing identical clothing which was made up of army boots with camouflage pants, along with a camouflaged shirt which is tucked into the pants and tightened by a belt. Their belts both held walkie talkie radios attached to them. On their shirts in the upper left corner there was the blue and white InGen logo. Both of the men carried AK-47's which were strapped across their shoulders, causing them to look like military personnel. The hefty man walked away from the other guy and looked out across the ocean. The dark skinned man shook his head a bit and turned to face the jungle while the hefty guy looked away from the ocean and now down the beach.  
He cuffed his hand over his eyes scanning the area and said, "This is the place where Ted said he was going to meet us, Andy?"  
"That's what he said, but Ted never stays in one area," Andy said, nodding a bit. "I wouldn't expect him to either, Bren, especially not on this island."  
Few things had crossed Bren's mind before. He thought about how it was possible for anyone to be able to survive on such an island as Isla Sorna. Then again, people had died many times here and that was why their company was shut down. But four years ago construction had begun on Isla Matanceros for a dinosaur DNA/RNA research lab, which was to be owned under International Genetic Technologies. The Costa Rican and USA governments were willing to pay for and support whatever the company needed. They paid for the equipment and paid for all the construction. Along with the piping, wiring and power throughout the island. Isla Matanceros was the perfect place for the construction because of its topography, and it was dinosaur free, which counted as a safe zone. It was close to Site-B and pretty close to Isla Nublar. It was also away from the mainland which was good because InGen didn't want lawyers snooping around the area. It wasn't like this new version of InGen was life threatening, they just wanted to do research. The rule which stood was that no money would be funded so that InGen could start making dinosaurs again. Though the International Genetic corp never had wanted to clone dinosaurs again after the accident at Jurassic Park.  
Andy slowly walked up towards Bren and nudged him with his AK-47 to get him out of thought. Bren was always thinking about something, whether is was food or girls.  
Andy sighed and said, "We should search the beach. Teddy should be around here some where."  
Bren said, "Yeah, he wouldn't dare to venture into the middle of the island where the carnivores nest. After all, that is the most dangerous part of this island."  
Andy shrugged some. "You go get the two quads from the chopper."  
Bren nodded, giving a quick glare off toward the ocean water before walking toward the helicopter. The sun was hot now and it was reflecting brightly off of the polished black plating of the helicopter. The blue and white InGen logo on the side of the chopper gleamed brightly in the sun, giving it a somewhat respectable look. Bren walked up to the rear of the aircraft where there was an outlining for a door. He opened a panel up which is placed next to the door, reveling a keypad. He then punched in a 9 digit code and then pressed a button which read, "ENTER." There was a digital "beep" noise and then the sound of gears turning.  
A hydraulic pump gave off a hiss of air and the door began to come down reveling a set of four slick blue colored quads in the light. The hissing stopped and Bren then walked up the ramp and into the storage area. Grabbing a set of keys, he walked over to two of the quads and placed a key in each ignition. He started up the first quad and slowly backed it out from the helicopter and onto the beach. Thus after he got up leaving it running and headed to retrieve the next quad. Once back in the storage compartment, Bren jumped on the other quad and started it up. Once again, he backed the quad out from the helicopter and onto the beach. Bren gunned the quad and headed over to Andy, stopping mere inches from him.  
Andy jumped out of the way in surprise and said, "You crazy son of a bitch! Don't pull up so close. Those quads are dangerous equipment!"  
"Sorry man, I was just having some fun, that's all!," said Bren getting off of the quad.  
"Damn it Bren, I'm not joking! Cut that shit out!"  
"Jesus Christ, I'm sorry."  
Andy shook his head angrily and said, "Let's just go and try to find Teddy." The two men got onto their quads and began a search track down the beach. You see, Ted was never lost on this island, he actually worked for InGen and was sent here to do research for the company. There was information from a group of people including Dr. Alan Grant, that had said that the creatures on the island were going through some strange changes. Since no one took any documents, Ted, along with a few before him were sent to this island only for a few days to be able to hide out and camp while getting pictures and DNA samples of the advanced versions that they had originally created. International Genetic Technologies was now trying to figure out how smart the creatures were becoming and what changes their bodies and DNA were going through. Perhaps some of them were evolving due to the time era that they were placed in, and they were just trying to catch up from jet lag.  
"I recalled seeing his campsite down the beach a ways. Our chopper passed right over it!" Andy yelled over to Bren, who was keeping a close eye for clues.  
Bren said, "Yeah, but he may have set up other sites as well. Just incase he needs to move to different locations for certain studies!"  
Andy winced some trying to clearly hear what Bren had said over the roar of the quad engine. He nodded a bit and turned his attention back up the beach.  
"I think we should check out this site first! Just to be sure!"  
Bren gave off a quick nod and throttled the gas. Both quads hurried down the beach, heading toward the campsite which was not yet in view. A breeze blew across the beach which carried the ocean mist across the area. The air had a salty smell to it, also mixed with a vegetation scent. As the men continued a few hundred yards down the beach, the air changed to a new smell, from salty ocean water to a slight rotting meat.  
Andy slowed up his quad as the stench became stronger and said, "What the hell is that nasty smell?" Bren smelt the stench as well and slowed his quad to a stop. He looked around and saw what looks like a leg to some animal. "Hey Andy, take a look at this," he said as he got off from his quad and walked up to the bloody mangled remains of the leg.  
"What do you figure it's from?"  
"It looks like it might be from a man sized dinosaur. I can't really tell though."  
"You think we should bring it back and run some tests?"  
Andy shook his head, "Nah, it's not important. We really got to find Ted and not look at some damn chewed up leg to some animal. You go ahead down the beach, I'll catch up with you in a minute."  
Bren slowly backed off toward the quad continuing to look at Andy by the chewed up leg. "Yeah okay then, I guess," he said as he slipped back onto the seat, throttling the quad and driving back down toward the campsite.  
Meanwhile Andy had dropped to his knees and put his face up close to the remains trying to inspect it, but only for a minute. "I really do wonder what the hell this was from." he said. Getting up from the leg, he advanced back to his quad which still ran. He jumped back on it and with one final glance at the leg, he drove off after Bren.  
  
Sand on the beach spun up as the two quads raced by, heading toward Ted's campsite. There was still no sign of it on the flat horizon, but Andy figured they were heading in the correct direction considering that they had both seen the tent as the chopper flew onto shore. The only reason that they had landed the chopper a mile away from the site was because they were given orders to do so. The thing was that if they landed to close to the campsite the wind from the rotor blades would most definitely cause sand particles to fly everywhere and get lodge in the expensive equipment. Not only that, but if Ted had done important research in the sand then the wind blown sand would bury whatever he had tried to work on. In the end, taking the quads to the site was a better thing to do, though it took more time. They had landed around 11:30 that morning and it was now approaching noontime. The sun lifted higher into the sky and the temperature was becoming unreasonably hot, about 95 degrees. The humidity only made it worse, and it actually felt like 110 out in the sun. Bren rolled up his sleeves and wiped his face of sweat while he continued to drive. Andy was obviously the toughest of the two and he was able to bear the heat and humidity. He was now going into one of his reflection thoughts. These thoughts often always came to Andy during times this these. They were basically, for the most part, bad reflections back on certain things that should never had happened, such as the recreation of the dinosaurs.  
Andy had always figured this whole research ordeal to be a waste of money and time. There was never actually anything in it, and most of the time when people went on this island to do something they ended up dead. All InGen wanted was their data from the creatures that they had recreated. They just wanted to see how quick they were evolving, how old they might live to be, and the fact that they might become more aggressive toward new territories. Andy knew that Bren had always like to do research on dinosaurs, and this being his first actual trip to Isla Sorna was one hell of an experience. Andy, though, had always considered that the dinosaurs on this island should be destroyed because they have been nothing but trouble to humanity. He constantly thought about how they had their chance to live on this planet and that their chance was over. The only reason that they existed now was because geneticists had to go and do things that should have never happened. It made Andy sick to think about this, especially with the incident six years ago in San Diego, California, when the Tyrannosaur escaped. People died because of that incident, and it was all because InGen had to go and be all professional like and mess around with DNA and remake things that should never exist in this time period. He didn't enjoy working for InGen Corp, but he had no choice since he only majored in genetical research and evolutionary advancements. Andy did indeed feel bad for the creatures on this island. He knew it wasn't fair to them as well. The way the land and atmosphere is nowadays, there was never any grass around in the Mesozoic, and there definitely wasn't as much oxygen in the atmosphere back then as there is now.  
Bren had come to a stop as they were now a mere 40 yards from the campsite. He turned his attention back as he saw Andy's quad quickly approaching him, and Andy seemed to be in a trance while looking out at the ocean.  
Bren's eyes grew large as he yelled, "Stop! Andy, stop!"  
Andy continued to look off at the water as if he wasn't able to hear Bren's request to stop, probably because of the quad engine, or maybe because of his trance. He was still in deep thought about the research operation, and was obviously not paying attention to what was about to happen.  
Bren clenched his teeth and said, "Holy shit!" as the quad neared quickly.  
With one final burst, Bren dismounted from his quad. He slammed into the sand and rolled a few feet away from it. Andy suddenly snapped out of his trance like something had told him to. He quickly turned his attention to the oncoming quad and campsite. Clenching his teeth tightly, he throttled back and squeezed on the handlebar brakes.  
"Son of a bitch!," said Andy, as the quad skidded in the sand a couple of yards coming directly at the other quad. He twisted the handlebars as the front wheels turned, and a wave of save flew up as the quad shifted to the side. The quad nears closer and closer to impact. Foot by foot across the sand, leaving a trail of skids. And just before it's about it to, the quad comes to a rocking stop a mere two inches from the rare bumper of the first quad.  
Andy said, "Are you crazy parking there, Bren!?"  
"Me! You should pay more attention while driving!"  
"Don't even start with me Bren! You know nothing about this island, and nothing about me!"  
"That's bullshit Andy! Complete bullshit!"  
Andy then turned sharply towards Bren, raising his fist and said, "No Bren! You're bullshit! Now get your fat ass over to that campsite and try to find where Teddy is!"  
Andy had become furious and though he had challenged Bren by calling him a harsh name, Bren did not dare try to fight with Andy. Andy would become crazy sometimes, reverting to anything to win a fight. Bren remembered the first day he had met Andy. They were at a bar and he saw Andy talking with some other guy that had apparently more knowledge about Isla Sorna than Andy did. Andy didn't seem to agree with the mans boast and he became angry extremely quick. Bren recalled Andy throwing the first punch as it hit the man on the cheek. The man stumbled back but quickly regained balance and went after Andy with his fist raised. Andy saw the oncoming attack and search quickly for something. He saw a beer bottle on the table and grabbed it, smashing the bottle so it was jagged. Bren then recalled that as the man saw the beer bottle shatter, he backed off but Andy didn't. Andy went after the man and jabbed the bottle into the mans chest. There was blood everywhere and people from surrounding areas had to restrain Andy from getting to the man again. The blood dripped on the white titled floor, staining it red. The man gargled as some blood spued out from his nose and mouth. People quickly ran to him and lifted him up. Someone from the back shouted, "I've called 911! They're coming!" That look in Andy's eyes was horrifying, it was a clear look of extreme based competition, and Bren never wanted to face that. Bren remembered that the man did survive the conflict, and as for Andy, the InGen federal communications were able to back the case up based upon a stress level from working long hours. The case was dismissed under that rule.  
Bren gave off a sigh of subdued and turned to walk over toward the campsite. Andy watched as Bren walked over with out saying a word.  
Andy said, "God, what a poor bastard." He shook his head and walked parallel from Bren, toward the other side of the campsite.  
Bren looked around the campsite and only found Ted's radio laying in the sand. Though he did find tracks laying out from some type of animal, maybe two or three of them. The tracks didn't seem to interest him though and he continued walking around the tent.  
"Damn! Andy, look at this here," Bren said, now looking at the marvelous slash in the tent.  
Andy raced over seeing the slash, his heart instantly sunk as he knew what had caused the slash mark on the tents side.  
"What the hell did that!?" Bren yelled over to Andy.  
"Velociraptors"  
"Raptors! What the fuck were they doing on the beach?"  
"I'm not sure, but apparently searching for Ted."  
"Do you think he got away?"  
"I'm not sure, either that or he wasn't around when this happened," Andy said.  
Bren sighed and said, "Well should be keep looking around?"  
"Yes, we should," Andy said in annoyance.  
With that, Andy turned and began to circle the campsite once more. Bren was edgy about Andy's attitude but he didn't bother to try and talk to him. He was more interested in trying to figure out where Ted was. Bren walked around the diameter of the site. On the ground were torn up pieces of candy wrapper and smaller foot prints which confused Bren. As he continued a few more feet he came to dig marks in the sand that went down pretty deep almost as if something was being pulled away by force and didn't want to go.  
"I wonder what those marks are about?" Bren said while he looked at them.  
These marks almost looked like a human had dug them with it's fingers. It was extremely weird, because what was Ted doing that he had to dig his fingers into the sand and make these dragging marks?  
He continued to look them over for a few more seconds before he continued onward around the campsite. There were bits of debris and some unidentifiable junk laying in places. The raptors had made one hell of a mess, either that or Ted did. Ted never seemed like the environmentally loving type, so it was possible. He grinned a bit and searched more until something white and red caught his eye. It seemed to be a piece of cloth which was flapping in the wind on the sand. Bren slowly approached it and bent down to have a look. The cloth was white with large blotches of red on it. He pinched the fabric and moved it between his fingers. The red parts were moist and sticky and they stained his fingers. It didn't make sense. He carefully lifted the cloth from the sand and held it in his hands, trying to figure out what it was.  
"Oh my god! Oh Jesus no!" Bren suddenly heard Andy say from the other side of the tent.  
"What?" said Bren as he continued to look at the cloth.  
"It's Ted's shotgun!"  
Bren just shook his head in thought, big deal? His shotgun. What was so important about it?  
"Get over here Bren! Now!" Andy said hastily.  
"God damn it! I'm coming! Jesus," said Bren and he carried the cloth with him while walking over to where Andy was.  
Bren stood on one side of the shotgun which was partially buried in the sand, while Andy stood on the other side of it.  
"Jesus Christ! Look," Andy said as he pointed to the shotgun.  
Bren nodded, "Yeah so? It's his shotgun."  
"No goddamn it! Look!" Andy said once more and shoved his finger down toward the gun.  
"Oh god, I'm looking," said Bren and he slowly walked over to where Andy was and bent down looking at the gun.  
The gun was steel and shiny with red stains along the barrel shift. As Bren looked further down, he saw something and made him sick to his stomach. On the holding part of the gun there held a red and swollen hand which was still tightly gripped on the gun. The end of the hand was nothing more than what seemed to be a chewed off bloody stump. Flies circled the hand and gun. Bits of flesh seemed to had been picked away from parts of the hand by scavengers, probably Compys.  
"Oh shit!" Bren said as he suddenly gagged, realizing what he was holding. That red blotched cloth was in fact a piece of Ted's shirt! The red was blood, that was why it was sticky and stained.  
Bren said, "Oh Jesus Christ!" as he dropped the cloth to the ground and staggered back away from the gun and hand stump.  
"What...what does this mean?" stuttered Bren.  
"It means that Ted has been eaten by the Velociraptors."  
"Oh my god. Do you think he was eaten alive?"  
"Most likely. Velociraptor tends to always eat its prey alive."  
Bren's eyes widened a bit at the thought as he said, "Oh Christ, what do we do?"  
"We radio Jim and tell him that Ted didn't make it," Andy said as he reached for the radio on his belt.  
The radio was easily clipped from the belt attachment with a loud clank noise as it separated from the belt. Andy held the radio tightly in his right hand as he stared at the shotgun with the bloody stump hand. He turned a dial on the top of the radio which clicked and produced static. Andy punched in some numbers on a keypad on the front of the radio, apparently putting in a frequency. The static stopped, and he brought the radio toward his mouth. He pressed a green button on the side of the radio.  
Speaking into the radio Andy said, "InGen research to InGen Corp, come in."  
He released his thumb from the radio and there was a crackle. A few seconds a reply comes from a rough sounding man which said, "This is InGen Corp, what have you got?"  
"Jim, we've found Ted." Another crackle.  
"Excellent Andy, bring him back ASAP. We're going to need whatever he's collect." Crackle.  
Andy stared at the hand once more and sighed, "There's one problem with that Jim." Hiss of static.  
"What would the problem be, Andy." Jim said while static cut back in.  
"It looks like Ted is dead."  
The radio remained silent for a long period of time, except for the static which is heard between the transmissions. Jim was probably thinking of what to do and to tell the family members of Ted. He often faced these ordeals with this island. Jim knew it was a bad idea to send people to the island to do research, but it was necessary for the need of science. He always said that these creatures were brought back by humans and they shall be studied by humans. As more and more deaths occurred on this island, Jim had began to think that perhaps they needed a security link set up around the island so only authorized and trained personal could have access on it. People could still tour around the island, but at a safe distance of half a mile. The Costa Rican government enforced that restriction to the island, but people continued to end up on it. Now Jim's researchers were dying because of this need for learning how dinosaurs lived.  
"What do we do Jim?," Andy said.  
There was a wait, but eventually a reply. "You bring the remains back," said Jim.  
"You heard the man. Get the hand, cloth, and equipment, Bren."  
Bren looked at the hand and then to the bloody piece of torn clothing. "Like hell I'm getting that!," he cried.  
"Damn it Bren! Don't argue! Get the remains!," sneered Andy. Bren gave in and did as he was told. He picked up the cloth which he had once held and place it in his left hand. Then he slowly approached the bloody stump of the hand and bent down over it. He held his breath as his right hand slowly placed upon the stub and he pulled the hand loose from the gun trigger. Blood squirted from the broken veins of the nub stump and spattered on Bren's camouflage shirt.  
"Aw Jesus Christ!" Bren screamed as some blood splattered on his cheek.  
  
Ext. Isla Matanceros Int. InGen Research Sector; Quadrant 1  
  
Jim was standing in a large, semi dark room in front of a eighty inch wall monitor Tv. The whole room had about 15 of these huge monitors in the walls all around the diameter of the room. Super processors and modems were in between each monitor in the room. The room was full of humming and clicking noises, while the processors searched and processed data. The screen cast a bluish black light around Jim's body outline. In the corner of the monitor was the InGen logo and around the outline where the screen could be seen, there were letters like AAGAGUCTTA, GTCAAACTAT, CCTUUAATAG, GCTTCTTGCT, ATAACTCTGA, CAGATAAGCA, and so on, passing by on the screen at a near blurring pace. These were apparently genetic sequence codes that InGen was deciphering to find out the change in code with in the new evolved dinosaurs. These sequences came from the DNA that the researchers on the island had brought back from the evolved dinosaurs, just as Ted was sent to do. So basically InGen was now interested in finding out how sequence codes within the dinosaurs DNA had mutated to make them evolve so quickly.  
Jim wore a white lab suit and on the back of the suit was the blue and white InGen logo place with a circle with Mr. DNA whom stood below it. Jim turned so he was facing away from the screen. He still held the radio close to his face, ready to reply if Andy had questions. Jim was a tall man, about 210 lb and 6'7". He was a white skinned American, and his hair was blonde, short and spiked. Though he may not sound like it, Jim was the commander of this sector of InGen Corp. Other scientists scramble around the room and past Jim. All of them wore lab coats and radiation suits with yellow gloves. Somewhere there came the sound of hissing of nitrogen gas and then a tat tat tat sound from one of the processors. A lead geneticist named Ken approached Jim.  
"Aw Jesus Christ," Jim said as he looked to Ken.  
"What is the status on Ted, James?"  
"Ted Iquirez was killed."  
Ken looked surprised. "Killed? What do you mean he was killed?"  
"He was killed while doing the research, Ken," Jim said hastily.  
"Damn"  
Jim walked over to a steel constructed table which was loaded with tons of papers and held 3 computer monitors on it along with regular processors underneath. He reached over and picked up a clipboard with paper attached to it. Jim pulled out a pen and uncapped it, waiting.  
"Okay, so how many has that been this month?"  
"Two this month sir," said Ken.  
Jim wrote the number 2 under the month of July. The paper that Jim is writing on was labeled, "Fatalities On The Island Of Death" The following months have other numbers under them as well. January 2 deaths, February 1 death, March 4 deaths, April 2 deaths, May 1 death, June 3 deaths, July 2 deaths. This must have been a paper that they used to keep track of how many workers and miscellaneous people have been killed.  
Jim sighed heavily and placed the board back on the table as said, "You know, we are going to have to do something about this. It isn't that fact that the workers are dying, because they signed papers saying that it was a possibility. Though I do care about them dying! It's just that the thing that threatens our company are the non authorized people that end up on Isla Sorna. Then people question and we get in trouble for their mistakes."  
Ken said, "Though sir, InGen did clone the dinosaurs. So it is our problem to deal with."  
Jim sneered and said, "I know that Ken! That's why I plan on doing something about it!" Shaking his head, Jim walked over to one of the large wall monitor Tv's. He stared at the blue and white InGen logo against the bluish black background for a moment. He turned to a keyboard which he picked up and held firmly.  
He said, "Okay, I want a satellite lock on Andrew Garez and Brendan Lezirini."  
His fingers flew across the keyboard with tapping and clicking noises from the keys. A few beeps from a distant computer processor and the Monitor Tv picture changed to a grid satellite image of an island chain labeled "Las Cinco Muertes." The five individual islands were labeled by themselves. From top to bottom they read, Isla Matanceros, Isla Muerte, Isla Sorna, Isla Tacaño and Isla Pena. On Isla Matanceros there appeared a grey square which was labeled "ILR." Then on Isla Sorna there appeared a large white square right on the coast.  
Jim said, "Okay, I have a lock on Andy and Bren. Zooming in on Isla Sorna."  
He tapped a few keys on the keyboard and the processor clicked rapidly. The picture on the monitor zoomed in a bit. He continueed to tap the buttons as the satellite image zoomed in closer and closer until the whole picture was just of Isla Sorna. The large white square had separated into two small individual squares labeled Andy and Bren.  
"I need high-powered focus on the beach please!" said Jim  
A scientist said, "Alright sir."  
The image zoomed on to the beach where the two white squares became larger and well defined. Now a blue square showed up, labeled "Site."  
"We're all set now. Monitoring Andy and Bren's activity is engaged."  
Ken said, "Do you figure we should engage the dinosaur tracking mechanism as well?"  
"Yes, engage it," Jim said.  
Ken turned away from Jim and walked over to a large keypad mounted by nearly every wall monitor. He stepped to the monitor that had the satellite map of Isla Sorna and pressed a red button labeled, "D-Track." Once he had, the map flickered and the processors clicked and beeped rapidly. The map lit up with multicolored squares. A legend appeared in the upper right quadrant of the screen telling what dinosaurs the colors represented.  
"Sir, we have Triceratops, Corythosaurus, Gryposaurus, and Compsognathus with in a 3/4 diameter mile around the campsite."  
"Very good Ken. They should be safe while they collect the remains and samples," said Jim.  
Ken picked up a separate keyboard and typed on it. An individual map of Isla Sorna came up in the lower left quadrant of the map. Tons of illuminated squares appeared.  
"Yes sir, most of the carnivores are located within the central part of the island."  
Jim said, "Alright, how are the current deciphering of the DNA samples coming along?"  
One scientist replied, "We have codes that are unfamiliar, but we think that we should be able to figure out what fits in place."  
Jim nodded and walked over to the large monitor and stopped once he was directly in front of it. He stared at the monitor, studying the map with the various colored squares. He looked to the two white labeled squares by the blue labeled square. They shifted back and forth a bit on the screen because of Andy and Bren moving around the area, searching for remains and samples  
Ken said, "We only need a few more months to get all the samples for the sequences."  
"I know, I have to think of something that will prevent people from getting on that island. We can't afford anymore insurance claims!"  
Jim walked over to a table and stared at a bunch of papers which lied messily on it. He shift through many of the papers before coming to one which he took out from the pile. It had a bunch of writing on it which were numbered in order.  
Jim said, "I have a few ideas that we could execute on the island. It would be costly, but I'm sure that the Costa Rican and USA governments will back us up. Since it is for peoples protection."  
Ken nodded, "Yes sir, but wouldn't these plans require a large amount of people on the island at one time? That would put us at risk for a possible high fatality rate."  
"It won't because it will only take a few days to set up and build. I have four different ideas set up on this paper. We can figure out which will be the most effective yet need the least time to set up."  
Walking over next to Jim, Ken took a look at the paper with the plans on them. He was curious to see what Jim had thought of, perhaps some of the plans might be useful. The whole idea of setting up some type of security grid around the island of Isla Sorna wasn't that bad of an idea. Some of the plans that Jim had written down consisted of. 1) Build a diameter fencing around the island so no one could get on it by boat. Only problem is with helicopters getting over, and dinosaurs taking the fencing down. Also maintenance of the fences. 2) Have someone stay on the island in a secure area and alert rescue team of people on it. Problem is there is no safe area on the island. 3) Set up a sensor grid through out the entire island to automatically alert rescue team of people. Problem is the dinosaurs tripping the sensors off. 4) Set up wireless cameras through out the entire island to monitor for people on the island. Also install a special color code system for the satellite to show up on monitors when unauthorized people appear on island Then alert rescue team about it. Problem would be time. All of these plans would require a lot of maintenance.  
"I think number four is the best of the plans, though we should try and sort out some new ideas as well," Ken said.  
Jim sighed and placed the paper on the table, "Listen, these are still in experimental mode. I've done a chart though which says that each one of these plans would probably decrease mortality by 20-70% Especially plan number four. That idea was the one which reached in the range of 60- 70% decrease."  
"I guess we should just keep modifying the idea then? We'll stick with plan number four for now," said Ken.  
Ken turned and walked away to check on how the DNA/RNA deciphering was coming along. Jim merely stood there, looking at the plans on the piece of paper. They were only ideas to start with, little bits that he had quickly slapped on the piece of paper. He would need to organize these plans better and once he chosen an idea to stick with, he would have to get the supplies needed and workers to help put it together. He hoped that the governments would pay for the supplies, because they paid for whatever InGen research needed, as long as it was safe. This was a matter of safety! And Jim knew that the two governments wouldn't let his plan pass up. After all, this was something that was meant to save peoples lives, and what more did the Costa Rican, USA government and InGen want than to save lives. Mainly InGen though since it was their mistake for making the dinosaurs. They always faced lawsuits and other people and hopefully this would help clear everything off the InGen name. It might even show people that they were responsible.  
Jim walked back over to the wall in placed monitor. The two white squares danced around the blue square as Andy and Bren continued to work. Jim looked away from the monitor and thought about how wrong it was to send people out onto the island in the first place to get these samples. It was all in the name of science though, just incase these creatures were evolving to quickly. He wanted to know if they were going to find a way to get on the mainland, because that would be a big problem to deal with. And if this were true, then the whole InGen crew would need to be funded for a new plan to keep the creatures from getting off of the island.  
Two beep sounds occurred from a speaker next to Jim. The sound surprised him a bit and he looked to the speaker. This speaker was to alert of dangerous dinosaurs approach a research site in a 1 mile radius. Dangerous dinosaurs! Jim looked up to the monitor quickly to see two green squares going to the coast line of the island. They stopped on the coast and turned in the direction of the two white squares and one blue square and began to head towards them. What where these two green squares? Jim paused for a moment and remembered the legend for the colors to dinosaurs.  
"Green squares, green squares, green squares," Jim repeated as he scanned down the list of color codes on the carnivorous dinosaur side.  
He scanned through yellow squares which was Tyrannosaurus, black square which was Spinosaurus, orange square which was Compsognathus, and purple which was Dilophosaurus, and so on.  
"Come on! Come on, where are you?," he panted as his eyes scanned down the long list of codes.  
There, near third to last on the color code was the green square. His eyes scanned from the color to the dinosaur, and when he saw what were coming towards Andy and Bren, his heart sunk.  
"Oh no, green color code is the Velociraptor."  
His eyes slowly drifted away from the code, and back onto the white squares. The green squares slowly advanced toward them, no more than ½ a mile away. Jim was frozen, his mind worked rapidly on what to do. Then it came to him.  
"The radio! Of course!"  
  
"Damn it Andy! Cut that out! That's disgusting," cried Bren.  
Andy had Ted's hand and was about to place it in a sterile zip lock bag when he decided to do a little "Thing" re-enactment. He placed the hand on Bren's shoulder and did a dance with it.  
"Oh come on Bren, you're such a pussy. This hand won't do anything, and I'm sure Ted won't mind," Andy said, laughing.  
Bren sneered a bit and said, "Well just put the damn hand in the plastic bag."  
"Don't tell me what to do!" Andy yelled as he placed the hand in the bag and zipped it up.  
"Grab his shotgun, and that radio and whatever is in that tent," he ordered.  
"Alright. Jesus," Bren sighed.  
At that point, the radio on Andy's belt crackled and a voice came on it. It wasn't clear to him and he wasn't paying much attention. He might have just picked up interference from something. Andy waited a minute as the crackle came and went again. He grabbed the radio off of his belt.  
"Hello? This is Andy, over." But nothing.  
He decided to step away from the campsite, perhaps some of the equipment was interfering with transmission.  
"This is Andy, over." He said again. This time Jim replied.  
"Andy. Get out of there! They're coming!"  
Andy looked around a bit surprised to hear Jim acting so frantic about something.  
"Whoa whoa, who's coming?" he said.  
"Vel.....tors," then static.  
Looking around, only seeing beach, ocean and jungle. He was in question with what Jim had just said. Veltors? What where they? Obviously it must have been a incomplete transmission. So he asked again.  
"Come again Jim? What is coming?"  
The radio crackled, "Velo...aptors."  
Once again Andy was confused but at least he knew for sure that the transmission isn't completing because it's adding more and more to something. He moved further away from the campsite and tried once more.  
"Jim, say that one more time to me. What is coming at us?"  
"Goddamn it Andy! Velociraptors! Get the hell out of there now!"  
Andy quickly turned to Bren who is off by the site still, picking up the gun. He stared at him and then to the radio. Quickly he started to run toward Bren.  
"We're getting the hell out of her now, Bren!"  
"What? Am I not doing this quick enough for you?"  
"Forget the stuff! We got to go!" Andy said as he grabed Bren's arm.  
"Er hey!" Bren yelled as he was pulled.  
Andy dragged Bren toward the quads but eventually Bren gave up and followed. Andy was scared about something and this was never normal. Andy to be scared of something usually alarmed Bren.  
"What's going on!?"  
"Velociraptors are coming right towards us," said Andy.  
Just then, snarl and growl sounds came from up the beach. Both the men turned to look, and standing about 50 feet from the men were two 6 foot raptors. One was dark green with stripes and the other a light green with out stripes.  
"Oh dear god," Bren whimpered.  
"Shh! Just get on the quad, we can try to out run them."  
Bren slowly slipped on the quad, as Andy did the same thing. They both turned the keys, starting the quads at the same time. The two raptors stepped a few feet forward, a bit curious about the machines that these creatures were on. They looked to each other and then to the machines, turning their heads in curiosity.  
Andy said, "They're checking us out. You hit the throttle when I say. We're going to try and outrun them."  
"Okay," nodded Bren.  
At that moment Andy's radio crackled and Jim came on the transmission.  
"Get out of there you guys! They're right on top of you!"  
The raptors jumped back and snarled at the sudden surprise coming from the creatures waist. They slowly began to walk toward the two on the quads.  
"Ah shit," Andy said. "Hit the throttle now!"  
Both did at the same time. The engines of the two quads roared up as sand spun out from the back tires of the quads. The raptors halted and looked in confusion as the two creatures on the machines took off down the beach. Then both raptors snarled, baring their teeth. And one after the other, they took off after Bren and Andy with incredible speed.  
"Come on you piece of shit! Move it!" Andy yelled at the quad as it slowly gained speed.  
The raptors were quickly catching up since they ran a 60 mph speed and the quads were only doing 25-30 for the moment.  
"Ahhh! Why won't this thing go faster Andy!" Bren cried as the raptors quickly approached him from behind.  
Andy said, "Probably cause of your fat ass! Now move it!"  
The dark green raptor with stripes snapped at Bren's quad from behind. It's jaw latched on the rear bumper but it only held on for a moment as the quad picked up speed. The black paint on the bumper was scrapped off, leaving teeth mark scratches.  
"Oh Christ!" Bren screamed from the close encounter.  
Andy looked back toward Bren, "Don't worry about them! Just keep throttling!"  
Bren did as he was told and gradually the quad picked up speed. 35mph, then 40 mph. The raptor snapped onto the rear bumper again and twisted it's head. The quad bent and twisted, forcing it on it's two right wheels.  
"Holy shit!" Bren screamed once more.  
The raptor twisted it's head back and forth, the quad shifted from side to side. The bolts on the rear bumper popped as it is pulled free from the back of the quad. The raptor continued to run, shaking the bumper back and forth in it's jaws before letting it go and sending it off into the ocean.  
Bren said, "Damn it Andy! They're still coming!"  
"Keep it full throttle!" Andy yelled.  
50mph, then 55 mph. The quads raced across the sand with the raptors directly behind. The raptor snarled loudly and opened it's jaws up getting ready to snap into Bren's back.  
"Goddamn!" Bren yelled as he twisted the throttle as far as it went.  
  
60mph, 70 mph. The raptor snapped at Bren's back, snagging his shirt but tearing only a piece off. It snarled and gave off a low growl before it slowly slinked way back behind the quads till it was met with the other raptor. They both stop and growl, staring as the quads race away. The dark green raptor shook the piece of clothing in it's jaws, before dropping it. The raptors snorted and slow began to head back into the jungle.  
"You're safe now, they're going away," came Jim's voice from the radio on Andy's belt.  
"We see, thanks a lot for the warning Jim," said Andy.  
Bren looked behind him as he saw the two raptors turn off into the jungle. He smiled and gave off a glare which meant he was victorious in the race.  
"Ha ha you sons of bitches."  
His glare turned back, facing in front of him toward Andy ahead. His smile sharpened. Andy sighed and continued to race the quad down the beach. He slowed it down a ways up ahead to let Bren catch up. Once Bren had, they stopped the quads and sat where they were.  
Bren said, "Good thing for Jim."  
"Yep, or your ass would have been eaten," said Andy sarcastically.  
"Thanks Andy. Thanks."  
Andy's radio crackled again. Both the men looked down to it.  
"Looks like Jim is trying to communicate again," said Andy. "I better go over somewhere for a clearer signal."  
Bren nodded as Andy slowly drove the quad a bit away from Bren. Once he stopped he clipped the radio from his belt.  
"Okay Jim. What did you say this time?"  
The radio crackled again, "..et..out..f..ere!"  
Andy sighed and looked back at Bren who was watching him on the radio. Andy shrugged a bit and looked back to his radio.  
"Come over again Jim. What was that?"  
"Get out f..ere!"  
Andy turned his head, "Get... out of there?"  
But just as Andy said that, he heard a high shriek and the scream of some animal from behind him. He quickly turned back toward the direction of Bren. What he saw, made him sick with horror. Bren was now off of his quad and on the sand. On top of him was a raptor which payed no attention to Andy, but only to Bren. The raptor snarled as Bren screamed and struggled. Andy watched as the raptor placed it's hind leg on Bren's stomach and stabbed it's retractable claw into his belly. With one swish of the leg, Bren's stomach was torn open, spilling his intestines and other entrails. Bren screamed louder from the pain as his blood splattered everywhere. Blood dripped from the raptors chest and onto the sand. Blood drained from Brens torn open body. His intestines lied on the sand like a large coil of bloody snakes. The raptor hastily snatched at the entrails, tearing them from the body. Bren continued to scream. He was still alive! The raptor was eating him alive.  
"Oh my fucking god," Andy said to himself as he watched, not being able to move from the horror.  
Bren's arms and hands flung violently in the air, beating on the raptors head, trying to make it leave. The raptor snarled and tore away a large chunk of flesh and fat from Bren's body. Blood sprayed on it's muzzle, which dripped on the sand in large splats. Bren screamed louder as his hands continued to pound on the dinosaurs skull. The raptor growled and swallowed the flesh it tore. It angrily clamped down on both of Bren's arms at the same time. With one quick twist and tug, there came a sickening slurp and snap as Bren's arms were torn from their sockets. The raptor shock them furiously before discarding them in the sand. It's head bent back down into the belly and tore away more flesh, which dripped bloodily from it's jaws. Eventually Bren's screams died off as he finally died off. The raptor lifted it's head too look at Andy. Blood dripped from the flesh in its jaws. Andy gulped.  
"Holy shit, I need to get out of here," he said.  
The raptor growled as Andy throttled the quad and took off down the beach away from the carcass. The raptor did not follow, but only continued to feed from the carcass.  
A beep sound echoed from the speakers as Jim turned his attention to see one of the white squares disappear which was next to a green square.  
"No Damn it! What the hell happened!" Jim screamed. "Andrew! Andrew! What the hell happened!'  
"The raptor got Bren!" Andy said from the radio.  
Jim turned and stared away from the monitor. "Oh shit. Goddamn!" He turned back to watch as the white square raced along the coast of the island. He sighed to himself and continued to stare only at the white square.  
"Andy, your about 1 ½ miles from your chopper. I am advising you to go back and get the hell out off of that island."  
The radio crackled and replied, "You got it boss!"  
Jim sighed in relief as he watched the white square on the satellite image of Isla Sorna slow up and eventually reverse the way it was going.  
"God all mighty," he said as he walked away from the monitor and to one of the tables where he had before place the fatality list. Jim picked up the paper which held all the deaths and changed the 2 under July to a 3. He shook his head and looked off at all the geneticists and other scientists frantically working away. All along he knew it was a stupid idea to send people out onto this island for research, but something kept forcing him to. He figured it was the greed for money and fame for new discoveries, and to be able to clear InGens name. His eyes glared at the fatality chart, which he then slammed on the table. Clenching his teeth, Jim turned and walk to a chair, which he then sat in. He hummed to himself and swivelled back and forth in it, apparently in thought about something.  
"Ah Christ, what am I going to do?" he questioned.  
A beep echoed over the speaker. Jim blinked and stared silently out as he heard the sound. He didn't want to look at what it was now. He couldn't dare look. But his head slowly turned away from the scientists and slipped eyes onto the monitor. The white square was still racing, now toward a silver square with represent the InGen helicopter. His eyes slowly looked up past the white moving square to see a black square moving directly oblique to it, coming right towards on a slant.  
"Black square?" Jim asked himself.  
He couldn't remember what black square was. He got to his feet and walked closer to the screen to get a better look at the legend. His eyes scanned down the list of carnivores till he came to black square. He growled and pounded his fisted into the palm of his other hand when he saw what it was. The black square was a Spinosaur, and it was quickly approaching Andy at the side. The white square pasted the blue campsite square. Jim stepped closer to the screen and watched as the black square inched closer and closer to the white moving square.  
He laughed insanely.  
Jim had lost it temporarily for the moment as the two squares were nearly on top of each other. He never reached for the radio to warn Andy.  
The quad continued to race down the coast with Andy on top of it. He was sweating tensely as the helicopter came into sight.  
"Almost there, almost there," he repeated.  
The ground began to vibrate violently, and Andy looked around confused.  
"What the hell is that!"  
A loud roar came from the jungle just as trees fell to the beach sand and a large lizard ran out into the light. Andy swerved the quad and turned his head, seeing the Spinosaur turn and head right at him.  
"Son of a bitch!"  
He throttled the quad up which popped into the air by it's two rear tires. The two front wheels quickly touch back to the sand, spitting up sand against the chassis of the quad. The Spinosaur roared loudly again and began to pick up speed toward Andy.  
"God damn! Sons of bitches!" He yelled  
While driving, Andy tore his AK-47 from it's shoulder strap, turned and open fired on the dinosaur. The Spinosaur growled in annoyance as the bullets did little to it. Andy continued to fire, the bullets bouncing off and sometimes sticking into the dinosaur. The Spinosaur slowed up a bit, letting Andy get ahead more. He kept firing till he was out of ammo. At that point he had made it to the helicopter. He jumped from the quad which still raced at 40mph. Andy tumbled in the sand and rolled right to the helicopter. He jumped to his feet and ran up the ramp of the hydraulic door, pressing a button as the door hissed and began to lift up.  
"Oh Jesus!" He screamed as he ran into the pilot room.  
He could see the Spinosaur coming directly at him as he set the throttle and richness of the fuel. Pressing a red button, the engine turned the blades. A clank noise came from above as the engine turned over and the blades began to swish. Andy grabbed a hold of the throttle stick and pushed it 3/4 way up as the blades began to spin faster and faster. Sand spun around the chopper from the wind of the blades. The chopper squeaked at bit and the skis began to lift off from the sand of the beach.  
Andy screamed, "Come on you bitch! Lift quicker! Much quicker!"  
The skis lifted further and further away from the sand, and Andy began to laugh, thinking he was safe. The Spinosaur continued to approach, it's roar could be heard over the choppers engine.  
"To bad boy! No dinner for you!" Andy remarked as the chopper lifted away.  
The Spinosaur disappeared from Andy's view and Andy gave a sigh of relief.  
"Thank god that is over. To hell with Isla Sorna."  
Andy's head slammed against the windshield, as a crack spliced down the glass. Blood dripped down the glass and down Andy's head.  
"Ah! What the hell!?" he screamed.  
The helicopter lurched again with the sound of teeth against metal, and Andy was flung out of the seat and into some electronics. The Spinosaur had grabbed onto one of the choppers skis just at the last moment before it was out of reach.  
"Goddamn! You bastard!"  
Andy fell to the floor of the helicopter as another lurch occurred. He began to slowly crawl back until he was into the seat. He clipped the seat belt into place and grabbed a hold of the throttle. He pushed it up to full as the rotors swished loudly from above. The sound modified in frequencies as the chopper lifted up and down. The Spinosaur roared again as it tugged at the choppers ski.  
"Come on you bitch! Let go!" yelled Andy.  
The giant claws of the Spinosaur reached up dug slightly into the side of the chopper as it tried to get a better grip to bring it down. The claws scratched away across the blue and white InGen logo, leaving a three lined shiny metal gash across it.  
"Let go!"  
The chopper growled as it struggled to gain altitude. The blades whooshed around and around as the air fluctuated back and forth from the ups and downs. Andy jerked back and forth while the Spinosaur was providing a turbulent ride.  
"Come on you lizard! Let go of the damn chopper!"  
A loud screech of metal came from outside followed by a sudden snapping and hissing noise. The fuel lines had torn lose from the injection manifold and the engine began to sputter and cut. Slowly the swishing noise of the blades evaded as the chopper lurched downward mixed with the roar of the Spinosaur. Blackness then light as it crashed into the sand with the sound of breaking rotors and grinding metal.  
"Ahh! Fuck!" Andy yelled as his seat belt snapped and he was flung into the windshield. The glass shattered, and blood dripped everywhere. Andy lay half in and half out of the helicopter.  
He cried out, "Goddamn it! Ahh!" just as the helicopter turned over on its side.  
The Spinosaur roared once more and smashed it's large snout through the rest of the choppers windshield. Andy scrambled back quickly, seeing that he was bleeding pretty badly from the glass. Pieces of glass stuck in his chest and in his neck with blood dripping from the ends.  
"Get lost you bitch! Get out of here! Go home!"  
Andy kicked his legs violently trying to scare the Spinosaur away. His boot smacked the dinosaur on it's snout, which it then gave a low growl. The dinosaur backed off for a moment in surprise but came back again.  
"Amscr!" Andy yelled again.  
Andy grabed onto a lose pipe and tore it free from it's socket. He turned and whacked the dinosaur on the snout with it as violently as he can.  
"Get the fuck out of here!"  
The Spinosaur whimpered for a moment, only to be replaced with a growl as it opened it's mouth and clamped down on Andy's kicking leg.  
"Ahh! Aaaahhh!" he screamed as the Spinosaur pulled him from the chopper.  
Glass chips snagged on Andy's back as he is pulled from the chopper, which tore his clothing and made large and long gash marks in his back. The Spinosaur lifted Andy into the air as blood spattered onto the front of the chopper and on to sand from the wounds.  
"You son of a bitch! Scaly bastard!" screamed Andy.  
Jim, who was now looking at the radio, was in shock from the sounds. He could hear Andy screaming and yelling. Jim looked to the map to see the white, black an silver squares mixed together. He turned back to the radio just as the growl of the Spinosaur came, followed by Andy's scream.  
"Andy!" yelled Jim.  
The Spinosaur shook Andy around in it's jaws violently only to drop him on the sand. Andy scrambled at his chance to get away. He slide back and forth in the sand, leaving a trail of blood behind. He inched closer and closer toward the jungle where he might have a chance to escape. Just as he grabbed onto one of the jungle vines, the jaws of the Spinosaur latched around his body.  
Andy screamed as he held onto the vine as tight as he can. The Spinosaur lifted it's head up into the air and the vine slip away from Andy's grip with ease. The dinosaur shook it's head back and forth once more while holding Andy.  
"You dirty mother!...."  
The Spinosaur jerked its head up quickly, releasing Andy up into the air. Andy screamed as he was tossed up and slowly began to fall. As he fell, the Spinosaur opened it's mouth wide and caught him in it's jaws. It quickly clamped down on his body as the sound of crunching bones and another, more short scream occurred. Blood spattered from his body and onto the sand. The Spinosaur shook its head back and forth again in more harsher, quick motions as Andy's body was torn apart. During this, the radio on Andy's belt was torn free and it landed into the sand. The dinosaur tilted it's head back to swallow the torn flesh, with blood dripping from the remaining jagged flesh in its jaws. The Spinosaur roared loudly once more before it slowly left, going back into the jungle. The smoking InGen helicopter remained laying in the sand of Isla Sorna.  
Jim continued to look at the radio as it turned from screams and roars, to a static his. He slowly looked over just in time to watched as the silver square disappeared followed by the white square. The black square was in the vicinity and was now moving away, back into the jungle. Jim watched for a few moments and turned away from the screen. He walked back to the table with the fatalities chart and picked it up. Ken came up from behind him with a quizzical expression on his face.  
"Are Bren and Andy coming back sir?"  
Jim grinned and erased the 3, and replaced it with a 4 and said, "Nope."  
Ken's face turned to a blank expression knowing that the two men were dead. So many thoughts flashed though his mind, but one in particular.  
"What do we do now, James?"  
Jim sighed and turned to face Ken with a glare and said, "We do something about it."  
  
___________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I haven't had much time with writing chapter 2 for this story lately. V.v; I'm sorry everyone. I'm stuck in a sort of mind block right now which is also coupled with school projects and SAT studies! *Rawr* But I promise, I will eventually get chapter 2 written! Thank you patients and all o_O;  
  
DISCLAIMER: As I have stated before, I do not own Jurassic Park. This is copyrighted by Michael Crichton for his novels and himself again along Universal Studios for the movies. So don't sue me for writing stuff. O_o; And if you steal my ideas for some movie, I'll sue you! Buwahaha! Unless you, you know, pay me. ^_^; 


End file.
